All Along
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: My first CD fic. Jake Sommers is insanely happy with Lorena Costa, but he can't get Tiffani Smith out of his mind and out of his heart. Will he risk hurting Lorena to get back his one true love or will he finally let go? Please R&R!


**Title: All Along**

**Characters/Parings: Tony/Sam; Jake/Lorena; possible Jake/Tiffani; possible Sly/Lorena; Mark/OC**

**Rating: PG-13 for now**

**Setting/Classification: Slightly AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Seasons 3,4,5**

**Summary: Jake Sommers is insanely happy with Lorena Costa, but he can't get Tiffani Smith out of his mind...and out of his heart. Will he risk hurting Lorena to get Tiffani back or will he finally let go?**

**Author's note: This is my first 'California Dreams' fic. I feel FanFiction should put this category in the TV fiction section because it's one of the greatest shows to ever air on television and it's just as good as 'Saved By The Bell'. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Pacific Coast High School**

**Pacific Coast, California**

**January 8, 1994**

Jake Sommers confidently strolled down the hallway of PCH; wearing his trademark black leather jacket, blue jeans and confidant smirk, he knew today was gonna be like any other day. And why shouldn't he feel good about himself? He has everything any guy could possibly want: insanely good looks, boosting confidence and, oh yeah, a gorgeous girlfriend.

It's no secret he's been dating Lorena Maria Costa for the last few months and things have been so good between them. Sure, they had their share of fights and disagreements, but, for the most part, everything's been good between them. Lorena was rich, sexy and she wasn't afraid to let him know her true feelings. And to think, it took them being locked together at the school's radio station for them to realize their feelings for each other.

Speaking of Lorena, he found her standing at her lockers, gabbing with best friends Tiffani Smith and Samantha Woo. God, she looked beautiful wearing her black and white tank top and short black skirt. Another thing Jake loved about her is her perfect fashion sense. Lorena dressed to impress.

However, he laid eyes on his ex-girlfriend Tiffani and he had to admit; she looked carefree and beautiful today. Matter of fact, it was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. He has to remember that he's with Lorena and any lingering feelings he may still have for Tiffani are now in the past.

"Man, you keep staring at her like that and you're gonna drool for the rest of your life," Tony Wicks, the band's drummer and Sam's boyfriend snickered.

Jake turned his head and gave Tony a small smile. "Let me tell you something, Wicks. Jake Sommers doesn't drool."

"Oh, come on, you were undressing Lorena with your eyes," Tony pointed out.

Jake just shook his head and headed towards his locker. He knew he was looking at Lorena and he knows he wasn't drooling.

_Come on, Sommers. You know you weren't looking at Lorena. You were looking at Tiffani. Face it, man; you still love her, _a voice in his head told the motorcycle bound high school student.

He shook the thought out of his head and checked himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was perfect. Even though he rides a motorcycle doesn't mean he wanted to be dirty. He knows he looks good.

"Hey, Jake," Lorena said as she came up behind him. He smiled and turned to face her.

"Hey, Lorena," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her.

"So, since there's no practice at the loft today, why don't we go to Paradise Cove after school and watch the beautiful sunset?" she suggested with a grin.

He was about to answer when Sylvester 'Sly' Winkle, the band's manager who has a huge crush on Lorena, strutted up to them with that confidant smirk on his face.

"What do you want, ferret face?" Lorena asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, that depends on what you want. After all, you can't resist the Sly man," Sly snickered, only to be smacked upside the head by Jake.

Lorena just rolled her eyes in annoyance again and walked into class with Tiffani and Sam trailing close behind. As they were taking their seats, Sam was the first to break the silence.

"So, Lorena, are we going to the movies after school of what? I heard there's this new action movie that's supposed to be good," Sam beamed.

Lorena just shook her head. "Can we go to the movies tomorrow? Jake and I have a date after school. We're going to Paradise cove."

Tiffani tried to remain nonchalant and calm, but, deep down, her heart was aching. She still loves Jake, but she accepted the fact a long time ago that he had moved on and he was happy. And she should be happy for him. Truth be told, she haven't been on many dates since her breakup with Jake and some of the guys she went out with didn't live up to her standards. And that hurts a lot.

"What about you, Tiff? Wanna go to the movies?" Sam asked, jerking the blond out of her thoughts.

"Sure," Tiffani said softly, not bothering to look at them. She kept looking straight ahead as class began. Every once in a while, she would turn her head slightly and glanced at Jake, who didn't look back at her; or so she thought.

Jake was glancing at Tiffani and he couldn't help himself. He's supposed to love Lorena and he does, but a part of him still loves Tiffani and now he wonders if being with the Mexican-American beauty was now the right thing to do. But, then again, he did break up with Tiffani because he caught her kissing another man she ended up going to the dance with. He's supposed to feel angry and resentful towards her, but, at this time, it's not the case.

Shaking the thoughts about his ex-girlfriend out of his head, he paid attention to class and anticipated his upcoming date with Lorena.

After all, he loves her.

X

**The Loft**

**Costa Residence**

**Pacific Coast, California**

**January 8, 1994**

"How do I look?" Lorena asked as she modeled her short halter dress and matching black boots to Sam.

Sam was sitting on the bed with a grin on her face. "For the last time, Lorena, you look fine. I'm sure Jake's gonna be drooling when he sees you."

Samantha Woo winded up living with Lorena and her family after the previous people she lived with, The Garrisons moved to New York. It was no secret that Sam's a exchange student from China who quickly fitted in with the gang and before long, she even ended up with a boyfriend with Tony.

"I hope so, because he's been acting a little strange lately," Lorena said as she looked at herself in the mirror one more time before she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What's going on? Are you two fighting again?" Sam asked, looking a little concerned. It was no secret that Jake and Lorena have the tendency to fight in public. A lot.

"No, it's not that, it's...I don't know. He's been a little bit strange. And it doesn't help much that Tiffani's been acting strange as well," Lorena pointed out.

"Yeah, I've been getting the same vibe from her. Look, I know I'm not a mind reader or anything but do you think Jake and Tiffani could be harboring some old feelings for each other?" Sam asked curiously.

Lorena pondered that thought for a moment. She knew that Jake and Tiffani dated once and she knew that Tiffani kissed another man, ending the relationship. But she didn't know that they may still have strong feelings for each other and that alone could create major problems in the long run in her relationship.

"I try not to think about it much. I love Jake and he loves me. I'm gonna leave it at that," Lorena said, smiling at her best friend.

However, as she finished getting ready for her romantic date with her boyfriend, she has a nagging feeling that she should be more worried about her relationship with Jake.

She hoped things turned out right between them.

X

**Paradise Cove**

**Pacific Coast, California**

**January 8, 1994**

Pulling up into a secluded spot on his motorcycle, Jake killed the engine and just sat there for a moment. Lorena sat right behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. The ride up here was filled with silence and more confusing thoughts rambling in his head. He just can't stop thinking about Tiffani and it showed because he's been tense and touchy ever since he picked up Lorena. He sighed deeply because he's not supposed to feel this way. He loves Lorena and she loves him and that should be enough for the both of them.

So why can't he get Tiffani Smith out of his head?

It's a question he'll probably never answer.

"Jake? Are you still with me?" Lorena whispered in his ear.

He regained his composure and smiled faintly. "Yes, I'm still with you, Lorena. What's up?"

"Listen, I was wondering about something, are you happy with me?" she asked right away.

He turned around on his motorcycle so he can face her. "Of course I'm happy with you. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because, we've only been together for a couple of months and I know we have our problems, but, do you love me?" she asked nervously.

Jake looked at her in wonder and disbelief. "Yes, I love you. Why are you doubting our relationship?"

"Because...oh, what the hell, do you still love Tiffani?!" she asked, raising her voice a little louder.

That completely caught him off guard. He didn't know how to respond to what she just asked him. He didn't know what to say or think. He ran his fingers through his short greasy black hair and thought about it what she asked for a second. If he says no, then she'll just drop it, but it'll come up again and again. However, if he says yes, then she'll get upset and accuse him of never loving her. So, he did the one thing that would seemingly get him out of trouble for the time being.

He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers. Passionately. Ruthlessly.

Lorena immediately responded and felt all of her doubts disappear with each passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Are you convinced now?" he asked, a little breathless.

She smiled at him brightly. "Yes, I'm totally convinced. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Jake."

"It's okay, baby. Just remember that I love you," he reminded her as he pulled her into his arms.

As he hugged her, he pictured himself holding Tiffani. He didn't know what to do, but if he don't get his act together, he could end up losing Lorena and he may end up messing up everything in the end.

And that's something he doesn't want to happen.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jake gets unintentionally jealous when he overhears Tiffani going on a date. Meanwhile, Lorena gets upset when she sees Jake and Tiffani spending some alone time together. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
